


Our Love Leads to Tragedy

by JayJay_Darling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cops, Decided to write this based off of Feeling Good by Michael Buble, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, I guess i don't know what to call this, I'm bad at tags HELP, Loosely based off the Dream smp, M/M, Mafia Leader!Dream, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, Undercover Cop!George, Violence, l'manburg, mafia, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay_Darling/pseuds/JayJay_Darling
Summary: “ Anyways, so are you going to do it? I’ll give you more information after you agree. I just don’t want to tell you all this classified stuff only to have you like, not agree and possibly share it around. Which I don’t think you’ll do, I’m just being cautious.” Bad rambled a bit and George looked around.“ I mean… What do I have to lose? Fuck it why not.”“ Language! But great!”______________________________________Or George gets recruited by the L'manburg Police Department (LMPD) to be an undercover cop for the Dream Mafia. Will George be able to do his job or will there be quite a lot of obstacles in his way? A tall, attractive, faceless obstacle.This is my first actual long fic, especially for this fandom, if you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to let me know and if you want, you can leave a kudos too. It'd be greatly appreciated! <33Only shipping their Minecraft personas!**As you can tell there is cursing although I won't even use cursing that often lolTags, Ratings, Warnings will update as this continues! I will put warnings in notes in chapters that contain violence, death, etc so do not worry
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Our Love Leads to Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual long fic, especially for this fandom, if you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to let me know and if you want, you can leave a kudos too. It'd be greatly appreciated! <33 
> 
> Tags, Ratings, Warnings will update as this continues! I will put warnings in notes in chapters that contain violence, death, etc so do not worry <3
> 
> If you are reading this I do hope you enjoy! <33

Click clack. Click clack. 

The sound of boots hitting the pavement was loud amongst the quiet. The small occasional splash from walking through a puddle, the rain hitting an umbrella, as the man in a black hood made his way down the shady street. He glanced around, closed his umbrella, before going into a small cafe establishment. The small chime of a bell as the man made his way up to the counter, quickly ordering and giving the pink haired owner a smile. Engaging in a small friendly conversation before he was handed his coffee with vanilla cream and a blueberry muffin. The hooded man waved and left, sitting outside under a table that had an umbrella. He watched across the street, waiting, sipping his coffee and eating his muffin.

SLAM!

“ Get outta ‘ere ya fuckin’ rat!” Spat a very angry business owner as he threw out a lanky man with white glasses, brown hair, and a blue sweater onto the street. “ Don’t come back ‘ere again!! Or else I’ll make sure you get what’s comin’ to ya.” With that the owner slammed the door in the man’s face. 

The man with white clout glasses sat for a bit, in a giant puddle and getting soaked by the rain before slowly standing and wiping his hands on his already dirtied khaki pants. A few curses were lost to the rain and wind as the man slowly began to walk out from the alley he’d been discarded in.

The hooded man stood up quickly, throwing his stuff away, before looking both ways and then jogging across the street. The man in the blue sweater was already heading down the street so the hooded man tried to catch up quickly. He didn’t want to lose him after looking for so long! But he realized he’d been caught as the man quickly turned a corner, but oh no. The hooded man wouldn’t lose him that easily!

The next thing he knew though, he was chasing the man in the blue sweater down the empty streets of L’manburg. “ WAIT!” He tried to call out as he watched the man before him duck into another dark alley. The hooded man quickly yet cautiously turned and stared face to face before the man. He was pale, and had blue and brown eyes, if the hooded man squinted enough he could vaguely see some freckles on one side of the man’s face. The mentioned man shifted awkwardly and took on a defensive fight or flight stance, glaring at him. 

“ Whatever you want from me, just leave me alone. I’ve had a pretty shit day and-”

“ Hey, language!” 

The blue sweatered man’s face twisted into a look of confusion before he just tsked and backed up. 

“ Ah- sorry! Habit. Um, you’re George Nolfound right?” The hooded man stood his ground and gave ‘George’ a friendly smile. It only confused ‘George’ more.

“ That depends on who’s asking.”

“ My name is Badboyhalo, people call me Bad though. You can too.” The hooded man, now known as Bad, held his hand out to George still having that very friendly smile. George’s eyes shot up and he jerked away. 

“ Look- I didn’t do shit-” “ Language!” “-Whatever. I didn’t do anything okay? That guy just had it out for me- jeez. I can’t believe he called the cops on me-” George’s eyes flicked around the alleyway looking around for a way out of here. There was a big wall behind him so he couldn’t possibly scale it before the Chief of Police officer took him down. George’s only way out of this was possibly knocking him out and running away.

“ Oh I’m not here because of that mean ol’ grumpy man. I don’t really care what happened between you two either. I’m here for a good reason, George. Don’t worry.” Bad smiled and offered his hand again.

Or maybe there was another way out of here. 

George stared at the hand suspiciously, looking up into the red eyes that were Bad’s. Somehow they were just as friendly and warm as his smile. “ Then what are you here for?”

Bad seemed to perk up now that George wasn’t trying to actively get away now,” The LMPD needs assistance from… experienced people, and I think you are just the man to do it, George.” The tone was cheery and much too trusting for someone who’s the Chief of Police. George examined the hand once more before slowly shaking it. 

“ Alright… As long as I’m not being arrested I’ll hear you out, I guess.”

“ That’s great!” 

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


George sat in an office with two men. One in a turquoise button up dress shirt, his cuffs rolled up, black slacks, and matching dress shoes. He had black hair and fairly dark skin. His nametag read  _ Skeppy _ and so far ‘Skeppy’ hadn’t stopped glaring holes into his head. He sat on the edge of Bad’s desk, and the owner of the desk sat across from him with a cheery peppy smile. The two looked like complete polar opposites. George shifted uncomfortably in the itchy scratchy seat. 

“ So George, will you do it?” Bad gave George big hopeful eyes that made the latter squirm in slight discomfort. George thought back over the whole proposition.

_ George had been hauled into the L’Manburg Police Department (LMPD) and instantly everyone’s eyes had shot over to look at him. As Bad led him through the station George had looked around and always locked eyes with someone working there. It was very uncomfortable to say the least. Eventually he was brought into an office, the Chief of Police’s office. Bad’s office.  _

_ There sat a man waiting for Bad very impatiently. When he saw bad he’d leapt to his feet from where he had been sitting and nearly jumped the man, firing questions that George didn’t even catch. That was until he saw George and immediately stopped in his place. Which led to George waiting outside in the hallway sitting in a chair and listening to arguing he couldn’t quite make out.  _

_  
_ _ He had felt like a kid listening in on his parents arguing. It was awful. _

_ Eventually Bad had come out with that same old friendly and warm smile, ushering George in and to sit down in a less comfortable chair across from Bad’s seat in front of the desk. The man in the turquoise shirt was leaning against the wall just glaring daggers at George. Needless to say George didn’t look at him for the rest of the time the man stood there. _

_ “ Aright, George! Sorry about that, anyway, I’m so glad you agreed to discuss this further! If you didn’t, I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done.” Bad started and George cleared his throat to cut him off.  _

_ “ Um, we can skip the pleasantries. Why exactly do you need me?” Sure George had been a little abrupt and a little rude, but he wasn’t here to sip his tea slowly and talk all day, he wanted out as fast as possible. The glare he felt on the side of his head seemed to harden. Bad looked a bit taken aback but quickly recovered and nodded. _

_ “ Right! Yeah, sorry, so what we need you for is- well it’s highly classified, so if you have friends and family you cannot tell them anything. Okay?” George blinked and then slowly nodded.  _

_ “ Uh, alright.” _

_ “ Okay great! Now, we know about your past rendezvous with another mafia you were affiliated with. So you have had past experience with mafias right? Don’t worry you won’t get into trouble again.” Bad’s eyes searched and scanned George’s blank face.  _

_ “ I mean, yeah. I have. I don’t do anything with them now, I’m completely unaffiliated with any mafias. No need to worry about me.” George’s sassy tone leaked into his answer, it wasn’t something he could really help. _

_ He felt the other cop shift and George decided he needed to cool it with the attitude. Bad didn’t seem to care though. “ Alright! Good, good. That’s great. So um, well we need you to be an undercover cop for us.” George blinked and then coughed. He hadn’t been expecting that at all. _

_ “ Wh- What?” George managed. _

_ Bad simply shifted in his chair and leaned onto the desk. “ Well currently, I’m assuming you have no job now. Um, your clothes are kind of ruined. From what we have on file for you is that you’re living in a pretty rundown area and apartment. Your situation is pretty bad and well if you take this job everything will only go up for you! I’m positive. Besides we really need someone of your expertise to deal with a mafia that we recently found out is needing a few new members. We really just need you to spy on them for us and tell us everything that’s going on, and since you’ve been in a mafia before you know what you’re doing. Hopefully you know what undercover cops look like and won’t act like one either.” _

_ George sunk back into his chair and stared in Bad’s direction, slightly dazed. Processing everything he’d just been told. “ Why don’t you just have one of your other cops do it?” _

_ “ Yeah, we would. But they all know our officers. They don’t know you're a cop because you aren’t. So you’d be… perfect.” The cop who’d been silently watching from the sidelines had somehow managed to make his way over to the desk and sat on the edge of it. George gulped and finally glanced at him again. _

_ “ Oh.” _

“ Um..” George rubbed the back of his neck,” Will I get more information on this mysterious mafia?”

Bad laughed, way too giddy for this situation if you asked George, and nodded his head vigorously. “ Why of course, you silly muffin! We wouldn’t send you in blind.”

“ Yeah who do you take us for? Idiots?” Skeppy’s tone was harsh and George jumped at it.  _ Shit why do I keep forgetting he’s there! _

“ Skeppy! Stop being so rude. Sorry, George, he’s just a bit nervous because you’re like a wild card for us. And he’s just a bit moody from some things.” Bad sighed and George shook his head.

“ It’s fine.”

“ Anyways, so are you going to do it? I’ll give you more information after you agree. I just don’t want to tell you all this classified stuff only to have you like, not agree and possibly share it around. Which I don’t think you’ll do, I’m just being cautious.” Bad rambled a bit and George looked around.

“ I mean… What do I have to lose? Fuck it why not.” 

“ Language! But great!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There will be no upload schedule, sorry <33 
> 
> If you enjoyed do leave a comment, question, etc below. I am open to all criticism as well (just don't be rude there is a difference). Anyway do leave a kudos if you enjoyed as well it's much appreciated. And if you have any suggestions or guesses of what will happen leave those down too! My comment section is free for all commentary as long as it isn't rude.
> 
> My insta is @/tydye9000  
> My tumblr is @/tydye


End file.
